iSign In
by Crommunist
Summary: A typical ZLM  Zap-Look Live Messenger  chat convo between the iCarly trio, a Seddie oneshot, my first  -  rated K because it's clean of naughtiness :P


**iSign In.**

**An iCarly Fanfic**

**By your truly; Crommunist :D**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters mentioned in the story.

**(A/N): :O Hi again! I'm here with a new fanfic, you'll understand the title when you read it :D, R&R please, luvs 3.**

_**SamLuvzHam has just signed in.**_

_**iBenson has just signed in.**_

Carly sighed as she looked, both her friends signed in just now, she expected them to start fighting virtually, suddenly, she heard a small familiar jingle, and saw a flashing icon of a chat window that says "iBenson", Carly expected that, she opened her chat window.

_**iBenson says:**_

_Yo Camicarly!_

_**Shay Camicarly says:**_

_Hey iBenson xD, since when did you get your own Webshow? :P_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Lol, :P, can't I stylize my name?_

_**SamLuvzHam has joined the conversation.**_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Carly! D: Why did you invite it? :_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_I'm a she, Frednut, a she, as in, girl, even I know that grammar . Wow you really suck at English._

_And BTW, when did you make your own webshow? O_O_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Shut up Sam ._

_**Shay Camicarly says:**_

_Guys! We're on freakin' ZLM, please be nice._

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_That's why we're fighting, Carls, no one can hear or see us ^.^_

_**iBenson says:**_

_You mutate smilies Sam -.-_

_**SamLuvzHam:**_

_Hey, wanna see what Freddork looks like if he was a smiley? X.X_

_**Shay Camicarly says:**_

_Lol, xD, Sorry Freddie, but that was a good one :P_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Thanks Carly -_-_

_**Shay Camicarly says:**_

_Aw come one Freddie, you know we're joking…_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Well, you are, at least ^.^_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Stfu Sam, you're not even funny, Carly's only laughing because she's your best friend._

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Are you saying Carly's only laughing because she wants to make me feel good? Is poor Freddie jealous? XD_

_**Shay Camicarly says:**_

_Ugh, Brb, please don't virtually destroy each other :/_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Why would I be jealous?_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Are you shitting me? You aren't jealous Carly's standing by me?_

_**iBenson says:**_

_No…Why?  
__**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_LOL, is that you Freddie?_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Yes Sam…_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_I don't believe you, Webcam time :D_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Fine, whatever._

_**SamLuvzHam invites you to a video chat **_**accept****or ****decline****.**

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Daaamn, it IS you :O_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Duh, Dumbo, what did you expect?_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_You mean you're not crushing on Carly anymore?_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Well, Duh…_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Why not?_

_**iBenson says:**_

_I'll tell you later._

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Tell me now :O_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Ugh, fine, I'm sick and tired of chasing around her for nothing, happy?_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_*Throws a party* I never thought I'd see this day!_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Sam, stop._

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Fine xD, but, really, that's why you stopped crushing on her?_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Yes… you think I'm lying?_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_You're a better liar on ZLM, y'know?_

_**iBenson says:**_

_-.-_

_**Shay Camicarly says:**_

_Guess who's baaaaaack xD?_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_OMG Carls, you won't believe :O!_

_**Shay Camicarly says:**_

_Griffin threw his PeeWee babies away?_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Better ^.^_

_**Shay Camicarly says:**_

_Tell me :O_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Sam, please…_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Freddie, STOPPED CRUSHING ON YOU! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D!_

_**iBenson says:**_

_**Sam! -.-**_

_**Shay Camicarly appears to be offline, messages you sent will be delivered to them when they sign in again, **__**Z-mail this contact instead.**_

_**iBenson says:**_

_Nice going Sam ._

_**SamLuvzHam:**_

_You're the one who stopped crushing on her, dumbo -.-_

_**iBenson says:**_

_You didn't have to tell her that way._

_Brb._

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_**I JUST TOLD HER -.-**_

_**Tyt, doof.**_

**END OF THE CHATTING PART.**

Freddie walked to the door, annoyed, at how Sam told Carly that he no longer loved her, he knew he was gonna tell her anyways, and he expected whoever was at the door, he opened, his expectations were true, it was Carly.

"Um, hi…" Freddie said as he blushed, and opened the door for her to come in.

"Why?" Carly asked, that question dug deep into Freddie's guts, _why don't you love her anymore? Because she doesn't love me back! She does too! _Conscience voices started playing in his head, he snapped back into reality, to see Carly still standing at the door.

"Come in?" Freddie offered.

"You know I loved you back,"

"I do Carly, it's just," Freddie gently pulled Carly in, and they sat in the living room.

"Just what?"

"Carly, I got sick of it, I've been trying to win you for years, and all I got were a slow dance and a few kisses, now, why the kisses? Because I helped your lover Jake fix his voice, because I almost lost myself saving you,"

Carly sat there, remembering when Jake said that he didn't want to come between her and Freddie, her heart swelled, and she wished Jake was right, and the time he saved her life, his judgment was hazy, the Life-Saving opened her eyes to the person Freddie is, that's why she fell for him, not because he saved her, but because he would do _anything_ for her.

"I finally think we should just be best friends, deal?"

Carly felt much like Freddie when he said that to her, just like what happened a few years back, she slowly nodded in agreement.

"And plus, I need your help as a friend,"

"Sure, anything,"

"Carly, I think, I might be in love with, Sam…" Freddie smiled a bit at the mention of Sam's name, Carly just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You, and Sam?"

"Yes, I know she would never like me back, but hey, crushing on her isn't that bad…So do you think I should risk my life telling her or keeping it a secret?"

"I think you should tell her,"

"What if she decapitates me?"

"She won't, trust me,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay fine, I'll think of some time to tell her, thank you,"

"No problem,"

"No really, thank you, you took it well, I expected you to slap me or something, and when I told you I liked Sam you would slap me again and walk away,"

"No, I'm not that bitchy," Carly joked, as she left his apartment, he quickly ran upstairs and continued chatting with Sam, as he did, he thought, is he gonna tell her? _Go ahead fraidy Freddie!_ A very alluring voice whispered him, he thought about it, he typed out:

_**I love you Sam, and I would do anything for you.**_

He thought of sending it or not, he decided to wait, as he went for the backspace, he accidentally clicked _**Enter**_.

MEANWHILE, At Sam's house.

_**iBenson says:**_

_You didn't have to tell her that way._

_Brb._

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_**I JUST TOLD HER -.-**_

_**Tyt, doof.**_

Sam ran to the fridge.

"MOOOM! Do we have some Salami Sticks?"

"Yes Honey, we have some in the fridge!" Sam opened the fridge and took out a Salami stick, then went back to her room, Freddie was still away, she decided to talk to Spencer.

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Heya Spence_

_**HERES SPENCY! Says:**_

_Hey Sam, sup?_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Bored :/ Hey, where's Carly?_

_**HERES SPENCY! Says:**_

_She went to Freddie's and she seemed angry, you know why? :S_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_I told her Freddie stopped crushing on her ._

_**HERES SPENCY! Says:**_

_LOL Good Prank XD I Literally Lol'd at that xD_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Yeah, except it wasn't a prank :/_

_**HERES SPENCY! Says:**_

_You are not serious are you? :O_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Momma don't lie Spence :/_

_**HERES SPENCY! Says:**_

_That's too bad for Carly, you know, she was telling me a few days ago that she might like Freddie back, but well, she blew it D:_

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Carly liked Freddie? *Gets rushed to the hospital*_

_**HERES SPENCY! Says:**_

_Lol :P Oh hey, Carly's back, she seems happy, I'll talk to her. _

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_Aight SIT please :P_

_**HERES SPENCY! Says:**_

_SIT? Lol that sounds funny, but let's keep in touch _

_**SamLuvzHam says:**_

_You're stupid ._

_**HERES SPENCY! Appears to be offline, messages you send will be delivered to them when they come back. **__**Z-Mail this contact instead.**_

Sam sighed as she closed Spencer's chat window and relaxed on her seat, she was falling asleep when suddenly a jingle tone rang out, she thought it was Carly, so she ran up to the computer and checked, just to see this unexpected message from Freddie, she opened the chat window in order to answer him, they chatted, and suddenly, out of nowhere, her eyes bulged out in shock at the message Freddie sent her:

_**I love you Sam, and I would do anything for you.**_

**(A/N):I know, Cute, eh? Eh? Unexpected, but cute, and it happens to everyone, I once did that to the girl I've been crushing on for a few months, she bitch-owned me on MSN :/, anyways, back to : I hope ya like it :D My first Oneshot, a Seddie too, some Creddie here and there, but well, still a Seddie, hope ya leik :P**

**Luvz, Crommunist :D 3**


End file.
